This invention relates to high pressure discharge lamps which are lighted by means of a high frequency power source.
The luminous efficiency of the discharge lamps of the type referred to can be improved by lighting them with an application of a voltage of more than several KHz by means of a high frequency power source, to be effectively utilizable as a long hour illumination source such as a metal halide lamp.